the sith of rwby
by xenofox god
Summary: look at my other pen name Nine-tailed-grimm-fox it more stories on it and reason I'm not using it is because I forgot my password for it and the recovery one two summary is also it. Also check out my friend playergage his story is pretty good. Also he's slightly new at this so be kind to him.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe I fell for a common, backstabbing trap from my own master." a sixteen year old boy wearing a black robe with metal plating on the shoulders, chest, legs, arms, and helmet which was Mandalorian in origin said. the boy took off his helmet and showed that he had black hair, along with sickly yellow eye's that held a bit of silver around the pupil, a scar going over one eye but wasn't deep enough to blind it. he was currently in his starship the darkest knight, which he found ironic as his sister who was a Jedi knight, own starship was called brightest knight. 'oh irony and it's many forms.' he thought as sat in his ship which was currently under attack from a group of bounty hunters, the boy reached out with the force grabbed one of ships and crushed it.

he then pressed a button which caused some droids that were aboard the ship to activate. "all droids get to your battle stations. this a code 66! I repeat this is a code 66!" he yelled in to the intercom soon the noise of the ships gun's roaring. the sith was glad that he had droids for s crew. especially since that he had reprogrammed, them to obay only him since it was his master who gave him the droids. probably to kill him but who knows but in any case he had reprogrammed them and did a weekly check up to see if anyone had, by any chance to reprogram them. but right now the kid, was currently maneuvering and piloting his way through a astroid belt as the droids kept firing. the boy looked at the meter that indicated the power of the shield, need less to say it wasn't good.

the boy noticed that his ship was leaving the astroid belt he quickly activated the hyperdrive and as the ship lurched foward, the shields failed and a Lazer bolt had struck the ship. but needless to say the ship was in hyperspace but the boy was knocked out due to the explosion making him, hit his head on the control had he been awake, he would've noticed a black hole appearing IN hyperspace. his ship went through which caused it to groan and creak, but even when he is unconscious the boy created a force bubble to protect the ship as one of his Droids came into the cockpit and noticed him on the ground. the Droid called for a medical droid that came in and picked him up and took him, to med bay as an astromech droid ( one of three will be explained later ) took control of the ship.

And tried to get it out of lightspeed. As it did that the ship exited the black hole and was once again in, the normal hyperspace which caused the boy in med bay to, let go of the force bubble that was protecting the vassal from the damage the black hole would have caused. When the astromech had shuttered down the hyperdrive causing the ship to leave hyperspace, and in front of the ship was a planet with a broken moon orbiting it. The astromech landed the ship on the dark side of the moon. And began running down of the needs of repairs, the ship Will need and sent it to a group of repair droids, when said droids got the list they immediately set to work.

[In another part of space ]

On board the starship the brightest knight a young sixteen year old girl named Alice Cooper who was wearing a nightgown, was sleeping until she sensed a familiar presence and a dark one at that she woke up and force, summoned a silver ciliander and press a botton making a yellow glowing blade appear the ciliander was a lightsaber. Alice looked around her room and she didn't see anything then she understood. It was her twin brother Ray cooper now while she and her twin look similar to each other, they do act differently while Alice was all go happy and willing to listen. Her brother was dark and mysterious which oddly enough gotten him, as the main talk through out the temple the twins used to train at sadly thought during a battle against a sith on the planet malestare. (Didn't have a good planet name to use. Don't hate.) had both her and her brother's masters along with her attention, while her brother and a group of republic Soldiers were fighting a bunch of droids, the sith force pushed the three jedi's away from the group as the ceiling of the base they were attacking, had collapsed and by the time they gotten back to the room they were greeted with dead republic troops and no sign of alice's brother.

After the battle alice was heartbroken both she and her twin had made a promise to their mother mother, who was a human living on the planet coruscant one of the core worlds with their father who was a Mandalorian from the wren clan but, had dropped it for their mother's name since the clan didn't like her...at all. In fact they even kidnapped her mother to force their dad out so they could kill him, her brother on the other hand who was still with them at the time took a ship and went to the coordinates that they sent to the twins so they could have a 'family reunion ', and against the will of the council of the jedi order. When ray returned he was different he was dark. Darker than usual the council decided to keep a close eye on him, but they had noticed that whenever she (alice) was around the darkness disappeared like it was never there to begin though when they had lost ray on malestare alice looked like a piece of her had died, every time she tried to use her sibling force bond with ray, all she would get was unrelenting pain like lighting was striking her and harming her. She broke the connection between the two of them and started crying harder. Many of the other jedi and friends tried to cheer her up but they were unable to. Finally the council had decided to send alice to coruscent so she could be in the care of her family.

Snapping out of her memories alice turned off her lightsaber and opened her mind and was rushed with images of, her brother's starship which was her ships counterpart was under attack from bounty hunters then, she saw her brother activating his ship's hyperdrive and going into lightspeed only to get, knocked out due to the shields failing and a Lazer bolt that had struck the communication ray on the ship. Then she saw the ship go into a black hole in hyperspace.

'This is it for me my dear sister...don't come looking for me I may be dead...probably. good bye sis. May the force be with you always.' Her brother's voice said to her. Alice looked at her mirror and smiled she had quickly looked through the force asking about her brother's, future and it made her smile wide she hoped that the woman who she saw with her twin could help him, return to the light side of the force and be happy with him.

(end)

* * *

[Author note : if guys want to know what kind of ship the twins have then I will tell you. The ships are a combination of the ebony hawk, (sw: kotor the one where you play as reven ) the players ship from the newest kotor game as well as the past ships. And starkiller's shadow rogue (force unleashed.) Just with blasters and the engine running the damn thing runs off a huge kyber crystal. Lol ship is op as fuck due to having : mounted Lazer beam cannons, turbo missiles, cloaking device, an e.m.p shield, etc. So ...yeah...OP AS FUCK!


	2. Chapter 2

When he opened his eyes the first thing he did was, to get up and head to the bridge of his ship when he got there he saw his astromech droid, 475-L or L-50 as he calls the Droid. doing routine check up on the ship's repair team. Ray looked around the cockpit for his helmet and found it laying on the ground. ray which is what he used to be when he was a Jedi padawan. now he was known as vokun it should be lord or Darth vokun, but the sith council were afraid of his Raw talent with the dark side of the were so scared of him that they were willing to send him on suicide missions, to see how strong he was in the dark side needless to say he was he came back from EVERY single mission, the sith council knew then and there that he was one of the children who had a very POWERFUL connection with the dark side, and his master darth dinok was terrified of his power.

but yet the sith lord knows that he couldn't kill him not now, knowing that he had learned the ancient jedi bastilla shawn's battle meditation. that technique had been out of their hands for a long time now they have it, the sith's had struck gold with the young apprentice though his master had noticed that that he had a feelings for a fellow sith. a female Mandalorian by the name of Amber from the frezla clan, that was when he started planning for the demise of his apprentice, but sadly the girl had fallen in battle and that caused the sith apprentice to, hunt down her killer which was jedi by the name qwena a female torguta.

ray could still remember when he attacked said jedi ship, with a fleet of Imperial ships when he boarded the ship he unleashed a full wave of dark side energy. in a hallway a bunch of republic Soldiers were trying to open a door to get to a ship due to the general ordering everyone to abandon ship. but as the door opened partially the power to the hall shuttered down making the room dark. as a door behind them opened up against it's will. Then in the darkness came a sound.

Deep.

Heavy.

Breathing.

And the blackness parted.

ppVzzm!

A two blades the cruel color of darkest crimson and black death sprang into existence, bathing the pitch black room in sinister shades of scarlet and whitish black. The man's armor seemed darker somehow with, the shadows clinging to his cape, his dark, featureless mask reflecting no emotion. There was no mercy to be had there in the reaper's visage, only pure wrath. No witty remarks here. No clever quips. Only death.

For a terrifying moment there was only silence.

Then a republic officer shrieked.

"Open fire!"

Fortunately, all his trooper's and all his men did as they were bade.

Unfortunately for them, they were, to a man, hopelessly outmatched. The armored man raised his blades and effortlessly parried that first salvo as effortlessly as one would fend of a child throwing rocks, easily batting the volley of bolts aside and ricocheting streaks of red light cascading back to their owners. Then he started forward. Slowly at first, then with determination, striding into the storm with swift measured steps. Though the Republic fired with precision, he batted each shot back to them, and even caught others with the force to redirect them back from whence they came. Through sheer will, he reached out and ripped those weapons from their very hands, sending them skittering out into the hall and out of their reach, dismembering them when a number foolishly tried to attack him head on.

Seeing this, the Republic officer renewed his attempts to open the door, clawing at it madly.

'Open, damn you! OPEN!' The officer thought...how cute. ray placed his black Saber away and started using one saber.

His now free hand clenched into a claw, crushing the throat of a nearby republic commando and hurling him away into the wall. His comrade frantically raised a flamethrower, only for the weapon's volatile fuel tank to ignite, consuming him in a vile, roiling blaze of orange and sending him shrieking into a wall. The third levered his staff in a desperate attempt to catch the dark lord off guard, only to find himself embedded upon that very weapon and skewered to the floor.

the officer squealed and pulled ever harder on the broken door, turning his pale fingers a disgusting shade of puce.

'No! Not like this! This cannot be my end!' he thought again making andrew excited. had he known the power of the dark side earlier in live he would have left the jedi long ago.

A trio of cammandos raised their blasters and promptly found themselves divested of them, their large, bulky bodies shattered with a single blow to the chest. The Dark apprantice-for he could no longer think of this merely as the sith-was already moving by the time their broken carapaces crashed to the floor. In the same movement, a savage flick of the wrist slammed a fellow trooper into the ceiling, pinning him there as though he were magnetized. the sith struck out almost casually as he passed, bisecting the terrified man at the waist. His severed halves toppled to the ground behind him with no more than a gurgle.

'Open! Openopenopenopen...'

The deep, rasping breathing was upon him now and with that, the Republic Soldier abruptly realized he no longer had any soldiers left to command. No troops left to die in his service. An invisible vice tightened around his throat not a heartbeat later, hoisting him up off the floor, denying him all attempts of escape. This wasn't a man, no, not at all! This was a monster!

"W-Who are you?!"

To his terror, the specter leaned forward, black lenses of a mendolorian helmet burning a hellish red, and declared in a roaring voice... "I AM FIRE. I AM DEATH! I AM A NIGHTMARE!" the sith then slashed the man in half then used the force to open the door. and deflected more Lazer fire as more troops gotten aboard another ship that was docked, underneath the Cruiser that the sith was on. the door closed and. a loud bang gotten Ray out of memory lane. Ray quickly placed the helmet on and looked at his astromech.

" L -50 where are we?" He asked the astromech droid his voice deep and metallic. (Think of kylo ren and dark starkiller.) L -50 was a r2 unit one of the latest models with a female program she is the one who, runs the ship when he is unconscious or gone L -50 is not his, only astromech he has two more due to them belonging to his lover amber he even has her lightsaber which was a violet color which ironically matched her hair color. He snapped at himself for once again going through depression even if it made him stronger, with the dark side he didn't want to At lest not now anyway.

L -50 made a series of beeps and woops andrew sighed, from the Droid could tell him the ships rear stabilizer was in a bad condition. The Droid also stated that she could not find where they are currently, located at in space this had andrews attention and it was a good attention.

" what? Show me." Ray said as a hologram of the galaxy they were at and the, locater that would tell him were the ship is by using the other planets and stars, could not find their current coordinates this was...good this means that they were possible in a unknown system or...wait.

"L -50 bring up the recording of our last hyperspace jump." Ray ordered and soon a recording of the jump replaced the galaxy. Ray saw the black hole and figured out that he had unconsciously used the force to protect the ship, and that the black hole had sent said ship to another galaxy. Soon after he came to that declaration he felt something in the force tugging at him, it wasn't his sister or otherwise he would have answered her. Even if the twins were on different sides they still talk to one another. The Dark side did not rid of him of the protective brother he was to alice. But anyway he traced to feeling back to the planet on the other side of the moon.

' jedi no this a new galaxy entirely and I'm sure that their archives would have, said something about this new galaxy that I am certain for.' looked at his left arm and pressed a series of buttons and soon two sounds of something launching, was heard and five fireballs were seen heading to the other side of the moon and down to the planet. If there is a untrained force sensitive on the planet he would need to learn everything about it and see if they can be corrupted easliy.

* * *

Sorry for the difference in name didn't get to look at it properly.


	3. Chapter 3

-on the planet-

Ruby rose to most people she was a weapons nut (her teammates and friends) a sister, (yang) and the kind and caring person that you could know. but right now she was fighting off a bunch of grimm in the emerald forest she was at first with her teammates until,a pack of beowolves that seem to be endless but she knew there was about 24 beowolves in the pack at first but a good portion had went off to keep her teammates busy.

"lets go train in the forest i said. the grimm wouldn't bother us i said. man weiss was right i am an idiot!" ruby said to herself not noticing a floating robot that was hidden up in the trees.

* * *

-in space on board the darkest knight-

* * *

ray was sitting in the pilot seat when he hears the ships holoterminal go off he presses a button, and a holo image of a girl wearing a cloak holding a what appears to be a blaster combined with a scythe. he also noted the fact that she wa surround by a bunch of weird creatures that appears to have a type of bone armor. ray reached out in the force to the girl and to his amazement she was extremely strong in the light side of the force.

" well now at least i can get rid of those, jedi holocrons that are in my personal library. "he stated with a happy tone. those holocrons were getting on his nerve and he was very tempted to throw them into an escape pod and jettenson them into the vacuum of space, he reached up to his helmets communication button and contacted one of his HK units. he sure as a hutts running for a slice of the most valuable crystal was not going to touch those accursed things. ' _might as well put some lightsaber parts with the damn things. but i'm not giving her a kyber crystal, that she can look for herself.'_ ray told himself.

* * *

-on the planet-

* * *

ruby had just now dispatched the last of the beowolves, when a gorilla grimm had just came up from her rear and slapped her. ruby turned at the last second tried to block the attack but from fighting so many grimm, her weapon crescent rose was on its last legs. And so the weapon that served ruby faithfully for so many years broke in half.  
Ruby was sent flying across the clearing and into a tree. when she recovered the grimm was right on top of her with its foot raised to crush, and now without her teammates and her weapon to save her. ruby began to have flashbacks of her life and suddenly ruby began to remember that she still hadn't gotten yang her birthday present. the grimm lowered its foot down on top of her.

"NO!" ruby yelled in a loud scream and thrusting her hand out the grimm was sent flying by an unknown push.

* * *

( play the force theme by john william)

* * *

the grimm began to get up as ruby looked down at her hands in astonishment.

* * *

(end theme)

* * *

the grimm growled and started to run at her when suddenly it felt something grab its throat and choke it. ruby looked at the grimm as it was choking on air. ruby heard the grimms neck snap and watched as it was thrown to the side by an unknown force. ruby shook her head trying to understand what she had just seen, and yet couldn't but be happy that something had or some one had just saved her from being killed by the grimm gorilla.

"RUBY!" said girl turned around and was engulfed into a hug by her half sister yang xiao long. ruby also hugged her back and embracing the loving feeling she gotten from her sister. when yang letten her go ruby noticed that her partner weiss and her other teammate blake was looking at her with happiness.

"ruby what happen to you? we couldn't find you after the beowolves manage to separate us from you." blake said as they began to make there way back to beacon academy.

And so ruby began to tell her team what had happened when they gotten separated, which caused yang to look down when she heard about her sisters broken weapon.

the same one that ruby carries in her arms after she picked them up. noone noticed the robot that is still in the trees looking down at them and following them silently.

* * *

-on the darkest knight.- ( play any sith like song you know)

* * *

ray watched as the escape pod with the jedi holocron, and lightsaber parts are going to the planet below.

 _Remnant. a weird name but definitely earns the name from all the, tragedies it suffered at their hands but i must admit the people are certainly entertaining. and that young silver eyed girl she surly does fit the criteria of a jedi and all they stand for...if she wasn't so innocent about things i would have mistaken her for my sister alice.'_ ray thought as he sat in his chair in his room looking some other spare lightsaber parts and kyber crystals. ray sighed he couldn't deny it he missed his twin with all his dark heart he could almost hear her giggling behind hi- wait a minute. using force pull on his lightsaber that was underneath hie beds pillow, he caught it and activated it. pointing it at a figure in the corner of his room to his surprise, and yet annoyance Alice Cooper was standing before him. ray deactivated his lightsaber and looked at her with an mad yet happy face.

* * *

(end song)

* * *

"Alice what do want little sister?" he asked her and smiled as she pouted.

"here i am using our sibling force bond, to check up on you and call me little sis. I AM OLDER THAN YOU!" she said but yelled out the last bit. ray smiled at her like a brother should but quickly wiped it off his face, before she sees it and do who knows what he love her but she is a pain.

"any way i was wanting to tell you about the sith empire since you deserve to know-"

"What? what happen to the empire last i saw, it was doing fine when i was betrayed."

"brother it pains me to tell you this but, you and ay who you train are going to be the last remaining sith."

that hit ray hard. harder then when he took a punch from a wookie who gotten mad that he lost a game of pazaak. ah how he missed the smell of burnt wookie.

then all of a sudden ray was sent flying from a force push from alice.

"ow." he said as he got up from the floor. when he did alice was nowhere to be seen.

" i'm to tire for this shit." he said as he got on his bed and went to sleep.

* * *

AN: do leave a like and comment and also i will need some help for ideas and characters. and also what jedi class should ruby be and should i make someone from team rwby be a sith or team jnpr? let me know and also i'm holding a competition if anyone can create a art work of my oc ray from my fanfic as well a friends fanfic i will put there picture up as a cover for the fanfic. the details of rays clothes and armor will up to you so that way you have plenty of things to use. this will end on march six so you have plenty of time to do this when you are done send to this account: . and if i like well expect me to use it and if you are so kind please tell me HOW DO YOU RECORD YOUR GAMEPLAY ON A LAPTOP?!


	4. Chapter 4

Ruby rose woke up a lot earlier then what she usually would, which was around seven or six. she got up and looked at the time and saw that it was four thirty in the morning she looked to her teammates and found them all still asleep. she shrugged and laid back down an closed her eyes when she felt something tugging at the back of her Mind, she tossed and turned until finally she got up and went to the bathroom and splashed water on her face. when she did so a image of a small lake had cross her mind, ruby blinked she doesn't remember a seeing the lake at all. she went back to her bad and pulled out her scroll, and brought up a map of the school and it's grounds. she looked through the forests that surrounded beacon and to her surprise the lake was not that far from beacon. a good one mile hike actually, ruby quickly and so quietly gotten dress and left the room but not before leaving a note.

as she made her way to the lake, she didn't notice a pair of Amber cat-like eyes looking down at her from her dorm room.

this person was Blake Belladonna she was a cat faunas, who woken up when her cat ear's picked up the sound of running water from her team's bathroom. she pretended to be asleep as she hears one of her teammates, rummage around their stuff she assumed that the person awake was her team leader. since the sounds were coming from Ruby's (her team's leader) bed, and now she is watching her. as she made her way to a path that lead to a lake that, is off limits due to the huge amount of Grimm there. Blake quickly gotten dress and woke up the others. yang was quick to respond about her sister going to the lake she got up threw on some clothes to keep her warm.

Ruby meanwhile was already halfway there thanks to her semblance, she was not going to lie when she found it strange that none of the grimm started attacking her. it was like something or someone is keeping her presents hidden from the grimm. which is unreal to her since the grimm, around the lake are centuries years old thus should've sense her already. but nonetheless when Ruby made it to the lake, she felt the same tug she felt in her room and when that gorilla was sent flying just the other day she reached out and to her surprise she could feel that something is made of metal and was extremely heavy she was fixing to stop until she felt something lessened the weight of whatever she was lifting up to the surface of the lake.

and sure enough a metal pod had came out of the water Ruby moved her hand closer to her, and the pod moved in sync with her hand moving closer to her. she soon placed her hand back to her side and the pod fell with a very loud thump and the sound of things on the inside falling inside. Ruby approached and went to grab her crescent rose but remembered that it was destroyed she groaned in frustration at that. she soon realized that she should have had at least brought one of the others with her. but nonetheless she looked around and saw a stick she picked it up and held it out like a baseball bat. as she approached it she felt the tugging again only this time a lot stronger than before.

* * *

meanwhile on board the darkest knight ray was watching the girl named ruby with a very keen eye(via holoterminal), he now knows for sure that she was a force sensitive all she needs is the training of one.

' _she better be happy that i need her to live, so i can have a semblance of a challenge.'_ he thought while thinking back to when he saved her from that oversized monkey, and the helping her get the escape pod in the lake to levitate it out of the lake. all the while keeping the other animales from sensing her, granted it took a lot of energy out of him but still he managed it. ray sighed in annoyance as he sensed someone who didn't want to see unless he was drunk...and that was a rare occasions. ray turned around in his seat and saw his jedi friend and the only one who won't stab him in the metaphorical back coal. coal was mandalorian born on Coruscant to the house of wren and a almost all time drunk. while he was a jedi and ray a sith they got along pretty well...only when drunk. coal was wearing his usual jedi robes and his mandalorian armor underneath said robes.

"if you were really here i would have offered you a drink." ray said to his old friend.

coal shrugged his shoulders in a uncaring manner, all the while looking at the planet behind his sith friend. he then looked around the cockpit and saw ray's helmet sitting on a pedestal beside his chair, ray breathed in deeply then sighed as he put the helmet back on and looked back at his old friend.

"so how are you doing coal." ray asked him.

"i'm doing good getting ready to ask out your sister." he said when he started to choke on something. he looked at ray to see his body shaking in rage.

"HELL TO THE ABSOLUTE FUCKING NO COAL! YOU ARE NOT DATING MY TWIN SISTER SO AS LONG AS I FUCKING LIVE!" ray yelled as he force choked coal through the force connection.

"ra-argh-ray-it's-j-j-just-a-a-a-a-j-j-joke." coal choked out then like a flip of a dime ray when back to his broody self. coal began to breathe deeply while staring at ray with a "you have got to be kidding me!?" look and let's face coal does joke around alot when he is with his friends but he forgot one of the most guy code rule never and i mean NEVER mention family unless you have a death wish especially around ray cause one way or another he will kill you torture you till his heart content and a hug number of other things. coal finally gotten his breathing under control and stood up while rubbing his throat _' nice to know that he is still the same old ray.'_

"so what do you want coal? normally you wouldn't contact me via force manifestation." he told/asked him with a clear sound of annoyance in it.

"hehe just came to say hi and to let you known to expect company." coal said as he disappeared.

"WAIT COAL WHAT COMPANY!? COAL YOU MOUTHERFUCKER ANSWER ME!" ray yelled at the spot where coal was. "i'm going to kill him one day... eventually."

ray turned back around as he looked back down at the image of ruby who now had opened the pod.

* * *

ruby looked around the interior of the metal container and was surprised to see the pod only held about at least two metal boxes, along with a lone rectangular box sitting on a seat she felt the tugging sensation at the back of her mind and was going to ignore it but couldn't she soon found herself trying to open on of the containers. but couldn't she then noticed a slot of buttons she pressed on of the white ones(play the force theme here) and the box opened to reveal blue cubes that were glowing. she picked up one of them and looked closer at it as she held it up in the darkness.

"RUBY!" she heard a yell rang out in the night she recognized it as her sister yang. ruby pocketed the cube and walked out and saw her sister and her teammates along with teams jnpr, and cfvy all of them had their weapons out. all looking at her as ruby rubbed the back of her head smiling sheepishly.

"hehe hey guy's can you help me get this thing to beacon?"

* * *

next day

* * *

ray couldn't help himself as he started destroying a few training droids with a vibroblade, one of his hk unites had informed him with good news that his ship was now fully repaired. and while that is good news for him the bad news was that one of his probe droids was discovered by the atlas military. and now ray will have to go and retrieve the damn thing and then dismantle it and use it for spare parts. _'well atlas better be ready to face a sith appren..no lord since i will be the last of the order until i find an apprentice.'_ ray thought to himself as he put away the vibroblade and head to the bridge. the world of remnant will soon face see the wrath of a sith lord for years to come.


End file.
